


A very nervous Kryptonian.

by depressedcloud



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gaaaayyyyy, I love the Danvers sisters, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, MY GAY BABIES, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Alex Danvers, how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedcloud/pseuds/depressedcloud
Summary: Lena asks Kara out on a date.Kara has her first experience of Gay Panic and she ropes Alex in who almost ruins everything.Fluff and rainbows.All mistakes are my own. (:





	1. Chapter 1

The whole world had stopped spinning, Kara was sure of it. That was the only way any of this could make any sense. SHE, boring, bumbling Kara Danvers had a date with Lena Luthor. The most, and Kara would swear her life on this, beautiful woman to exist on all the many planets and galaxies she’d visited  
.  
Electricity flowed through Kara’s veins. She felt powerful. She felt alive. She felt like she could conquer the world and she probably could, she was Supergirl after all, but she very rarely felt like this outside of her hero persona. And it was exhilarating. 

Lena made her feel like this. Lena made her feel alive. Made her feel like the world was filled with as many possibilities as there were stars in the night sky. And out of all the gazillions of stars Lena shone the brightest. She was sure of it. Kara just wished Lena could see it. All she wanted was for Lena to recognise how amazing she truly was, how worthy of love she truly was. There were people out there who had been through far less who had, had their light snuffed out. But Lena’s light continued to burn seemingly growing stronger with each snarky comment and disgusted look. Even when her own mother and brother attempted to kill her, Lena grew stronger. 

Oh Rao, she had it bad.

Oh Rao.

Her bed croaked and groaned as it made way for the last daughter of Krypton. A sigh escaped Kara’s lips as she realised she had no idea what to wear. Quickly all the ways tonight could and probably would go wrong filled Kara’s mind. Oh, Rao what was she doing?

Kara came back down to earth with a bump as her apartment filled with the sound of her ringtone. Grumbling to herself Kara reached over. It was Alex. Great. Exactly what she needed right now. With another sigh she picked up, her mind still very much on Lena.

Kara hadn’t realised she’d zoned out until Alex asked her what she thought. Before she could stop herself, Kara found herself agreeing to whatever stupid plan her sister had come up with. Oh, Rao this wasn’t going to end well, it never did.

“Kara?” 

Alex could tell her younger sister had her mind occupied. She hadn’t been listening that much was clear. Alex’s plan had involved grenades and there was no way in hell Kara would agree to a plan involving grenades. 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“IhaveadateandimsupernervousandIhavenoideawhati’mdoing.” The words tumbling out of Kara’s mouth before she could stop herself. 

“Slow down Kar. I can’t understand you.” 

Kara took a couple of breaths in a fruitless attempt to steady herself. She was convinced that by now they could collect the sweat pooling on her palms and use it to make sure everyone on earth had fresh water. 

“I have a date and I have no idea what I’m doing.” Kara eventually managed to gasp out.

A heavy silence enveloped the line and Kara was pretty sure she could hear Alex breathe.

“Do you want me to come around?”

“Yes please.” 

Kara hung up and took what felt like her 171st shuddering breath, her fingers tousling through her dirty blonde locks. 

She was a Kryptonian for Rao’s sake. And not just any Kryptonian she was Kara Zor-El the Girl of Steel, the Maid of Might. Although admittedly she might have to kill Lois for coining that last one. She was Kara Zor-El last daughter of Krypton who was fucking bulletproof. Kara who had super strength and was faster than Barry, despite the fact he would never admit it. She had heat vision and freeze breath. She was Kara Zor-El who had survived thirteen years in the phantom zone. Kara who was a bulletproof alien who had been brought to her knees by a pair of vibrant, flickering green eyes and a wicked smirk.

And oh, Rao she just hoped Alex was on her way otherwise she might just fly right into the sun.

Oh, Rao…

Shifting so now that she was lying on her back, she entered a staring match with the celling hoping all the answers would be written there just waiting for her.

Why was Lena interested in her? Lena could have anyone she wanted, absolutely anyone. So why bumbling, nervous, bashful Kara Danvers?

What had she ever done to ever deserve someone as amazing as Lena? Sure, she could punch stuff, a lot and hard. But… Apart from that what had she ever done. She couldn’t even carry out her mother’s last wish which was to look after Kal. 

After another five minutes in which none of the answers appeared magically on the celling she gave in and face planted into the pillow. 

For Rao’s sake where was Alex?

She had nothing to wear. She had nothing interesting to say. She had no idea what you were supposed to do on a date on earth let alone make a date that Lena deserved. Because Lena deserved the world. No scratch that she deserved the universe. No, Lena deserved the multi-verse and if Kara knew how you can bet your ass the Kara would give it to her. No-matter what it took.

Alex entered the room to see Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton screaming into a pillow. 

“Kar?” 

She hesitantly tried. No response. Kara had it bad. She’d never seen her sister like this before. A plan quickly formulated in her mind as she attempted to pry away the pillow from the Kryptonian’s grasp.  
Recognition dawned on Kara’s face as she bolted upright. 

“A..A..Alex. You’re here.” 

She wore the expression of a small child who had been found smuggling sweets. Alex took a step back and surveyed Kara’s room. It looked like a bomb had gone off and Alex had more than enough experience to know that, that was putting it very mildly. 

She perched on the edge of the bed. Arms open. Warm and inviting. Kara instinctively snuggled into Alex’s side and let out a strangled sob that she didn’t realise she had been holding in.

“Kar…” Alex muttered into her hair-line.

“Wanna, tell me about it?”

“I’m just so scared. What if I screw everything up? I mean, I have no idea what I’m doing, and I have absolutely nothing to wear. Let alone something close to perfect and everything has to be perfect you have no idea. It just needs to be amazing.”

“Kara. Breathe.” 

Kara let out a long shuddering breath.

“It’s going to go fine. No, even better then fine. Because it’ll be you. I know people who would kill to go on a date with you.”

“Yeah, people would kill to go on a date with Supergirl not me. Not me. When they look at me they see me, Alex. Not Supergirl benevolent, bulletproof overlord of national city. Not Kara Danvers bumbling, fumbling junior reporter. No, they see me. Kara Zor-El, flaws and all. I feel like I’m human when I’m with them. Alex, I feel human with them.” Kara broke off and descended into strangled sobs, burying her face once again in the pillow.

Ok. This was worse then Alex thought. Way, way, way worse then Alex thought. This was even worse than her first date with Maggie. And that was fucking saying something. Although Alex would vemently deny it if asked later, for once she had absolutely no idea what to do. Kara seemed inconsolable and whatever Alex said was spun and flung back into her face. Another plan sprouting in her mind, Alex shuffled out of the room, leaving the last daughter of Krypton sobbing into a pillow. Alex’s heart broke at seeing her sister like this. Alex was supposed to protect Kara, as an older sister and because it was quite literally her fucking job. She got paid to look after Kara and keep her out of harms way as much as possible and she had failed. Yet again. Stealing one last glance at Kara she hastily dialled a now familiar number. If the thought of going on a date with Mon-El caused her sister to become a snivelling, excitable mess, then she knew exactly who to call in an effort to calm her down.

“Lena.”

“Alex. Is everything ok?”

Lena’s voice reverberated down the line.

Alex sighed a little. 

“The world doesn’t have to be nearing Armageddon for me to call you Lena.”

The littlest Luthor wasn’t used to people caring about her and every time a slightly dazed, surprised smile grazed her face after she was invited to another game night, Alex’s heart broke a little more. If she didn’t have enough reason she swore that if she ever had a chance she would break Lillian Luthor’s neck and not even wince. She would break her neck for what she’d done to the young Luthor. She would break her neck for what she’d done to Kara. 

Alex shook herself, the things she’d do for her family. 

The things she’d do for her little sisters.

“As it happens however, the world might just be. Can you come around?”

“Yeah, of course. Is everything ok?”

“Yes.” Alex lied through her teeth.

“Ok. I can be there in about five minutes. That ok?”

“See you in five little Luthor.”

“See you Alex.”

The line went dead, and Alex looked up to see a tear stricken Kryptonian staring at her. 

“Who was that?”

“Lena.”

Kara stared at her like she’d just sprouted a second head.

“Lena?”

“Yeah, Kar I already said that.”

Kara now closely resembled a fish, her mouth slowly opening and closing. Before Kara could say anything, Alex tugged her sister into a hug.

“Sit.” Alex commanded gently pointing towards the couch.

“Alex…” Kara tried again before she was quickly and effectively shut up by the patented and well renowned Alex Danvers Stare.

Kara gulped. 

This.

Was.

Not.

Going.

To.

Go.

Well.


	2. Breathing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUUUUFFFFFFF. (:

Kara was positive someone had cut out her tongue. It was the only reasonable explanation as to why instead of telling Alex she was silently praying to Rao for the ground to swallow her whole. She was Kara Zor-El famous for her rambling across the entire multi-verse and all of a sudden, the prospect of Lena seeing her as a tear stained, snotty, snivelling mess was enough to rock her to her very core.

Rao how could Alex be so oblivious?

Just as Kara was seriously considering flinging herself out the balcony window the doorbell rang. All of a sudden pretending she’d had a heart attack didn’t seem like such a crazy idea. Unfortunately, Kryptonian’s didn’t get heart attacks and Alex was already on her feet walking towards the door.

She loved her sister she really did but at times like this she just really wanted to fling Alex into the deepest, darkest most desolate part of space until she gained some self-awareness.

And that was how for the second time that day Alex found her sister, Kara Zor-El benevolent overlord of National City, screaming into a pillow.

Jesus, Kara was really worked up. She must really, really like Mon-El.

Now, Lena Luthor prided herself on always knowing what was going, she really did, however today might just prove to be the exception. Kara was curled up in the foetal position on the sofa. She looked so small and utterly defeated that Lena felt bile rising in her throat at the thought of anyone ever doing anything that left Kara like that.

Lena was going to find out who did this and then ruin their miserable fucking life.

Okay, so maybe Lena needed to chill. Just a little bit. Maybe.

Alex pushed Lena towards the coach. 

Sending a quizzical but concerned look Alex’s way she sat herself down next to Kara, who by this point had buried her head in between the cushion covers themselves. 

“Alex? What’s happening?” Lena’s voice was thick with worry and concern.

Alex collapsed beside Lena.

“Kara has a date.”

Lena stared at Alex like she’d just grown a second head.

Seriously, what was it with people staring weirdly at her today? Did she have something on her face? 

Deciding to interrupt that chain of thought before she could become to self-conscious Alex quickly continued,

“Yeah. Kara has a date tonight with Mon-El and she’s freaking out. So, I thought you could help calm her down and help her pick an outfit to wear.”

Okay, at this point Alex was starting to seriously wonder if she had in fact grown a second head.

Lena’s already pale complexion grew several shades paler. 

“Alex…” Lena began, only to trail of once she caught site of Kara shaking her head out of the corner of her eye.

Lena looked from Kara to Alex, from Alex to Kara until it finally sank in. Alex didn’t know. Alex really didn’t know. 

God, Alex really needed to gain some self-awareness and a Gaydar like seriously fast. 

Oh God. This was a mess.

Kara could barely look at Lena right now. Oh Rao, Lena must hate her. She was a mess. She was a hot mess but a mess none the less.  
But seriously Alex, Mon-El? Really?

Oh Rao. This was a mess. A complete and utter mess.

Completely missing the silent conversations going on around the room, Alex shepherded them into what had once been Kara’s room however now more closely resembled a bomb site. Oh God.

Oh Rao.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh Rao.

Oh God.

Clothes were strewn across the room, littering every available surface that Lena could see. Something twisted in Lena’s gut at the thought of Kara being this nervous to go out on a date with her.  
For several years Lena had felt so alone, so angry, so abandoned. There were seven billion people on this earth and not one of them cared enough if she got home on time or how she slept or if she had a headache. No one cared. Not a single person out of those seven billion loved Lena Luthor. Lena drowned in her loneliness and solitude, she immersed herself in it. She forgot how to breathe. Built her walls so high that even Fort Knox would be envious. Lena was impenetrable, completely shutting herself of from the outside world. Not that anyone cared. Or noticed.

Then Kara came barging in completely torching all her walls and defences that Lena had carefully cultivated. All of a sudden someone cared if Lena didn’t eat lunch or if she didn’t sleep well. All of a sudden someone would drag Lena out of her office if she worked too late.

It happened so quickly and suddenly, and Lena Luthor found herself falling deeply and madly in love with Kara Zor-El. It seemed so inevitable like it was destinated or written in the stars or some shit. Lena didn’t believe in fate, no she’d been screwed over too many times for that, but when she looked at Kara she understood why some people might.

And, all of a sudden Lena was breathing again, it felt nice. All of a sudden Lena stared living again instead of just surviving. All thanks to a pair of earnest, blinding blue eyes and a watery pout that she found herself unable to say no to. Not that Lena would ever want to say no to Kara. In fact, she secretly thought it might be impossible, not that she’d ever admit it of course. No, Lena was too proud for that.

God damn it, she was in love with Kara Zor-El. Madly, deeply in love. And all of a sudden Lena Luthor was breathing again, breathing in all things Kara Zor-El.

Kara, head hung low in embarrassment stood in the corner of the room attempting to make herself as small as possible.

Lena once again felt bile rise in her throat.

“That one.” 

Lena said softly pointing to a turquoise dress slung over Kara’s desk chair.

“You look good in blue. It brings out your eyes.”

And goddamn it if Lena hadn’t spent eons attempting and failing to memorise the colour of Kara’s eyes. They sparkled blue and green when Kara was animated and excited. They shone grey when Kara felt sad or defeated. They blazed deep, dark blue when Kara was determined or defiant. Lena had spent enough time studying everything, breathing in everything Kar Zor-El that she also knew small gold flecks danced in Kara’s irises. 

Kara blushed.

Lena blushed

Kara fumbled with her glasses.

Oh Rao, why was she so bad at this?

“Okay. I’ll wear it.”

Alex cleared her throat.

“That one will look great Kara. But we don’t have a lot of time Mon-El will be here to pick you up in twenty minutes.”

Jesus Christ Alex, really? 

Lena glanced at her watch. 6:40. Great. She still needed to get back to her’s, get changed and then be back her ready to pick Kara up by 7:00. 

“Actually Alex.”

Kara began.

“Well you see the thing is. So, you know you think I’m going on a date with Mon-El. Right? Nothing against Mon-El he’s a really great guy. When he’s not being all misogynistic an-.”

Lena seeing that they were going to get nowhere if she let Kara just ramble quickly cut her off.

“Actually Alex, Kara isn’t going on a date with Mon-El she’s going on a date with me.”

Silence once again prevailed across the bomb site, Kara’s room. 

“Okay, I am way to sober for this. I need a drink.”

Or three.

“You guys couldn’t have waited- “ 

Alex stopped to check her phone.

“-17 days?”

Lena blinked in confusion.

“What?

“Oh, you don’t know. We had a bet going around on how long it would take you two oblivious idiots to realise that your head over heels with each other. Lucy thought it was going to be sometime this week.”

Alex sighed and shook her head.

“$125. I just lost $125 on my little sister’s dating life.”

Alex shot a glare at Kara and Lena in turn who had the decency to look at least a little bit guilty.

“Anyway, here’s to you two. Two oblivious idiots who finally realised they were in love with each other.”

Alex took a swig from her beer can.

Lena spluttered.

Kara spluttered. 

Lena personally thought it was a bit rich of Alex to call anyone an oblivious idiot after everything that had happened over the past half an hour.

But it didn’t matter because Lena remembered how to breathe.

“Oh…”

Alex’s eyes went wide.

“You need to get the fuck out of her Lena, your supposed to be picking Kara up in fifteen minutes.”

And with that she was effectively but unceremoniously booted from the apartment.

“-Oh. And don’t come back unless you have a bouquet of flowers in your hands. You hear me?”

Alex called after the retreating back of the littlest Luthor.

Alex levelled her gaze at her younger sister.

“Congrats Kara. Really.”

Kara smiled up at Alex. Feeling like her face would split in two.

“You’re not mad? Because Lena’s not like her family she’s brave and kind and smart and she always makes me laugh and she’s really pretty. Did you know that? Especially with her hair down. It makes her look all soft.”

Kara sighed dreamily.

Oh God, her sister had it bad. Really, really bad.

“No Kara of course I’m not mad.”

Alex said evenly attempting to break the Kryptonian out of her stupor.

“I’m thrilled actually.”

Alex promised.

“But me and you do need to talk about why you two couldn’t wait 17 days before you decided to jump each other.” 

And for the second time that night Kara Zor-El the last daughter of Krypton, the Maid of Might found herself on the end of a Patented Alex Danvers Stare.

Kara Gulped.

This.

Was.

Not.

Going.

To.

Go.

Well.

But oh, Rao Lena was so, so pretty. And her eyes…

Kara didn’t hear much of what Alex was saying she was too busy daydreaming about Lena’s eyes.

And Oh Rao, Lena was sooooo pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thxxxxxx. I love you all so much.
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own,
> 
> Peace, Love and Rainbows.
> 
> (:

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for making it all the way down here. Seriously you have no idea how much it means.  
> Peace, love and rainbows.  
> (:


End file.
